The Price of Freedom
by Aerisse.Hasste
Summary: Prison AU. Dark!Gen. When Kagami is captured by an unknown, teal-haired assassin, he is sent to the best prison Japan has to offer. While there, he expected to meet crime lords and maybe even potential clients - not the assassin who sent him to prison in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Warnings: Rated M for gore and Kagami's potty mouth.**

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB...Duh. Also, the image belongs to Yooani.

He should've known coming to this place was a bad idea. Setting aside the rather delicious Maji burger to the side along with the wrappers of its eaten brethren, the young red-head coyly raised an eyebrow at the group of Japanese militia who rudely disturbed his meal. You'd think that with all that crap in their training about discipline and shit they'd have tossed in manners in there too.

Sighing, Kagami poked at the barrel, idly noting the deep scratches and chips in the black metal. He frowned, "What the hell?" He wasn't even looking at the poorly conditioned gun, but at the single golden star over a bar on the soldier's uniform.

The soldier whose gun he poked stiffened when Kagami looked up to grin toothily at him, "…You really are a greenhorn? Is the country really _that _desperate to kill me? To think that they'd resort to human sacrifice…"

Kagami barked out a sharp laugh, startling the militia. Slowly, he rose from his seat, bearing his full height, lips pulled into a feral grin and looking at the poor bastard shaking under his nose. Teeth audibly clacking, the second lieutenant who had been pointing his gun much too closely at Kagami earlier, he raised the firearm in his hands, face set in determination no matter how much he shook. Admirable, but Kagami knew that the kid would die in another battle anyway. It was his kind that always stupidly stood up for his officers, and took on all the blame until that soldier snapped and killed everyone in sight. Kagami himself had seen the entire process, they always snapped. It would be a mercy kill to put the kid in his grave today and not in some military base somewhere else after enduring days upon weeks of starvation and dehydration, sitting in his own piss and looking more bone-thin than a runway model. Here, the second lieutenant would be buried on familiar lands, in fine cloth, and with warm goodbyes.

So Kagami made sure to make it quick. A quick jab to the back of his head made a sickening crack just before the greenhorn's eyes rolled back. His arms fell limp to his sides, gun clattering right into Kagami's waiting hands, and then the greenhorn slowly fell forward without a sound. As soon as his body hit the floor, someone screamed from somewhere to the left of Kagami. The red-head grunted and jumped away just as the young soldier began to open fire. His aim was continuous, erratic, uncontrolled. Must have been a friend of greenhorn, Kagami thought when he wrenched the weapon from the boy's white-knuckled grip, and then sent a kick to his stomach that sent him flying to the far wall, making the soldier gasp as his back absorbed the whole impact, blood curdling from his mouth and arms bloody with fractures sticking out from his flesh. Another soldier, a captain this time, couldn't mask the revulsion and horror on his face when his comrade's corpse began to convulse uncontrollably, blood spilling over in pints from his mouth, staining the white-tiled floors of Maji Burger. His eyes rolled back into milky whites fading into red, not unlike his friend from earlier, and stopped convulsing just as another soldier beside the captain fell to his death, single bullet lodged in his head. The corpse fell forward, and so did the Major. The captain nearly screamed at the sight of his superior's exposed brain falling to the floor with a splat.

"Huh?" the demon that did this said behind him, and the captain's hairs stood up like needles, "Ah man, I was aiming for the neck…"

"St-Stay BACK!" the captain shouted, hands gripping at his rifle like a lifeline, "I-I'll shoot!"

Kagami snorted as he casually grabbed a napkin from a nearby dispenser, "Yeah, so? It's not like you'll hit me or anything," then the red-head began to wipe the blood stains splattered across his chest, grimacing when he just spread it. Damn, that cost him a lot too. The captain, though pale, shaky, and clammily holding his weapon, still had his sense about him and pulled at the trigger while the red-head was still vainly trying to wipe off the blood. Kagami didn't even look up and merely sidestepped the bullet, tossing the stained tissue into the waste bin. It wasn't good to litter, y'know?

And with one swift kick to the head, the captain fell to the floor in a crumpled heap, revealing Kagami who was looking at the scene with a disgruntled expression. It wasn't good to litter, and he just filled the entire store with bodies. Damn.

"Ah well," Kagami muttered to himself, "At least the janitor got away."

He looked down when he felt someone weakly grab his foot. The captain glared at him through his brown bangs stuck to his face with blood, and he spat,"…You…will fall…_Red Devil_…!"

And then the hand fell limp, falling to the side, but the captain's eyes still glared up at him lifelessly from the ground. Kagami stared at them blankly, then silently crouched down and gently closed his eyes. Pulling his scarf from the booth he was previously sitting at, he slung the black item around his shoulders before walking out the glass doors, wind billowing the ends of his scarf upwards while the Red Devil silently wished his latest victims peace.

And then he walked out the doors, leaving not a single trace of his presence in the massacre.

* * *

The streets were more or less abandoned by this time of night, and that suited Kagami just fine. He dropped down from the roof of the apartment building he was standing on, scarf floating behind him in the air. He landed without a sound, and casually walked over to the phone booth nearby. Inserting a coin, he dialed, "…Yes? Hello?" a woman had picked up, and Kagami sighed through his nose, before speaking into the voice disguiser, "…This is a call from the Tokyo Police force, we request you to come down to the station tomorrow to pick-up your relative."

He repeated this several times, ignoring the sobs and screams of each and every one of the family of his latest victims. It wasn't that he didn't care, but Kagami knew how to harden his heart to survive his kind of job.

"…We deeply apologize for this incident," Kagami said curtly, "Goodnight."

And he hung the phone on its cradle once more. Sighing, he ran his rough fingers over his red locks, shoulders slumping. Damn he needed a drink. Walking out, he closed the door behind him with a click, then proceeded down the street. Kagami put his hands into his pockets, slumping his posture and giving out a staged yawn.

Scrape, step.

Kagami turned around the corner, eyes flickering to the shadows moving on the ground. _An aerial attack?_

Step, step, step.

From behind too, Kagami thought, thumbing the cool metal of his precious Colt .45's. He bet there was someone waiting for him in front too. Briefly he contemplated just stopping and shooting the bastard dead or making a run for it.

Kagami made his decision easily. Spinning around, Kagami fired two shots from his Colts and lodged a bullet in the skulls of the two _boys _tailing him. He heard a sharp whistle from above, and Kagami jumped back to avoid getting hit by the rain of swords coming from above. Northeast, above him, one story. Three morons trying to kill him. The one waiting for him was missing, or at least gone from his position. Kagami ducked the sword trying to take his head off from behind and reached back without looking to lodge another bullet in the poor bastard's eye. The corpse collapsed to the ground, one eyed leaking out from his destroyed socket like mush. Kagami didn't even need to look to know where his partner was running towards him from. Grinning, the Red Devil kicked the sharp weapon out of his opponent's hand. That didn't even faze the masked stranger, and made a lunge at the Kagami with a knife in hand, eyes seething with hatred…

…and landing right on the muzzle of his Colts. The attacker didn't hesitate to slash open Kagami's chest in the split second before Kagami pulled the trigger. He held a stony face even when the corpse fell back from the pressure, landing on the cement floors of the street. Kagami sighed and let the shells of his bullets fall to the ground. Eight attacks in the last 10 hours? This was getting ridiculous. Either the government was trying to exhaust him, or overwhelm him with their soldiers. It was probably the former. Though the latter was starting to work…

"I didn't even get to finish my dinner too," Kagami groaned and scowled up at the sky, "Hey! Come down already, I know you're there!"

His last target didn't make a sound when he fell from the shadows to the edge of the streetlight. Only his black suit pants and black shoes were visible, teal hair and eyes almost hidden under a fedora and torso along with possible weapons tucked under a long black coat. Kagami tried not to make a comment at the other man's unconventional outfit. It wasn't like he had any room to say anything, what with his scarf floating behind him like fucking taunts saying, 'Grab me if you dare!' Cocking his guns, Kagami spoke levelly, "If you run away right now I'll spare you."

The stranger didn't say anything, merely unsheathing sleek white sword from under his coat. Kagami grinned.

* * *

_Akashi Maximum Security Prison_

_Convict Profiles_

_Convict # 5899_

_Name: Kagami Taiga_

_Alias: The Red Devil_

_Age: 24_

_Sex: Male_

_Arrest Date: August 9_

_Cell #: 3097 ACC, 67__th__ Floor_

* * *

Kagami tried not to scowl at the camera man as he held up his number with clenched teeth. Tried, anyway, and he ultimately ended up scowling for the rest of the way. Tossing the paper back at the shaking crony, he grumpily let the stony faced guards cuff his wrists and feet together. His stomps echoed throughout the halls while they marched him towards his new 'home'. Kagami would've spat in the guard's face if he didn't have a metal gag over his mouth. The bastards.

And just how big was this prison anyhow?! They've been walking for literal _hours _now and Kagami wanted to some sleep! He'd been awake for 3 days straight now, dammit, he NEEDED SLEEP!

'I swear to Christ if we don't get there soon I'm going to start a riot-'

Kagami's train of thought was cut off when they abruptly stopped in front of a large, metal door with no windows and looked thicker than his own head. Come to think of it, Kagami thought as he craned his neck to take a look-see. The whole hallway was metal held together by what looked like steel rivets, just like the floor. They didn't make that hollow-sounding sound when Kagami tapped his cuffs on the walls. Which meant that these things were probably around 10-15 inches thick of pure, undulated metal; and that also meant that throwing bombs around left and right were so not going to work as an escape plan. The guards would be on his case before he even made a dent.

Sighing just as the guard removed his gag, Kagami was unceremoniously shoved through the open doors, making the hitman land on his face as they closed the thing shut. Kagami glared at the door as though it offended him, then his eyes flickered to the door's hinges.

Metal as well, of course it was.

Biting back a growl, Kagami swore to commit the guards' faces to memory to track them down and give them a good beating—right after killing the teal-haired bastard who ran his name through mud and shit when the little asshole had gone and arrested him. While that in and of itself was respect worthy, and though he'd never say it out loud Kagami was sort of amazed by the little guy who packed a punch, that still didn't change the fact that he was now going to rot in this Hell hole because of him.

Kagami couldn't even figure out why he lost. One second he was all fired up with adrenaline coursing through his veins, and the next he suddenly had black spots in his visions, his head was light and the steps he took were crooked and awkward. Kagami had cursed under his breath when the teal assassin disappeared from his line of sight. Even now his mentor's words echoed in his head while he heard the familiar sound of an unsheathed sword poised to strike behind him.

_"—and if you ever encounter an assassin, never let them get out of your sight because assassins-"_

"Work best in the dark," he ground out just before something blunt hit the nape of his neck, and Kagami's eyes rolled back before he passed out.

The red-head was knocked out of his musing's when something clattered to the floor behind him. Turning with a disinterested air, Kagami stared up where he heard the only other breathing source beside his in the cell, and saw a pair of emotionless teal eyes looking back at him.

* * *

To Kagami, being a hitman was being an expert at expecting the unexpected, what with constant assassination attempts, attacks, seduction (As if those ever worked on him – pfft. He was perfectly happy being married to his job, thank you.) Missions, etcetera. But among all the things Kagami had expected in his 24 years of life, he hadn't anticipated to see familiar teal colored eyes staring emotionlessly back at him. Kagami's eyes flickered to his hand – _always look at their hands, remember Kagami!_ – And cursed under his breath as he rolled away to the far side of who could very well be the very assassin who had done him in. Kagami hissed, "Who the hell are you?"

His cellmate and potential killer didn't answer, and the red-head felt his entire body tense. A frontal attack? Or the more subtle kind – poison, slitting his throat while he slept, or beheading him just as he turned his back on him? The other guy didn't move, but Kagami knew that he was just observing him, looking for chinks in the Red Devil's armor he could exploit.

_Your temper will be the end of you one day, Kagami. _

His teacher's voice resonated inside the red-head's mind, and Kagami forced himself to calm down via breathing exercises.

"…Hello," the assassin said quietly, and started to hold out his hand. A bomb? A knife? A—

…Necklace? Kagami's eyes widened when he noticed just which necklace it was. Snatching it from Teal's pale hand, the hitman growled, "Where did you get this?"

"You dropped it," the other man said matter-of-factly, "I figured that you'd want it back, so here I am."

"So you really are the assassin," Kagami said sharply. The other man smiled, not answering nor denying his question, "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya," he stuck his hand out amicably, almost politely, "Nice to meet you, Kagami-san."

* * *

**A/N: Edited as of June 19, 2014; due to a very late realization that a chunk of the chapter hadn't been properly updated. Also, I want to thank fellow FF users and real-life friends: Impassive Sky, Micar, and Blucayzon for being my beta-readers. Reviews are appreciated, and have a nice day :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Needless to say, Kagami and his entirely threatening charm had most of the other inmates cowering at his very gaze. It was his third week in the AMSP, and he was as happy as he was when he first came. That is, not at all.

And the thing, or rather, person that contributed to it most of all was the teal-haired ghost-assassin just stalking him everywhere.

And by everywhere…he meant _everywhere._

In the cafeteria, where the little guy actually managed to casually swipe the stock room keys from an officer and took all the vanilla treats in there – the little bastard didn't even have the decency to steal the hamburgers!

("I thought we were roommates!" "But the burgers were really far.")

Kagami didn't even feel safe in the _men's_ room.

(He…wasn't exactly sure why, but every time Kagami sat down on the toilet, he could picture a teal-haired head poking out from under or over the stall's wall.)

Now, Kagami trudged along the hall leading to the cafeteria, glaring at any unlucky soul to meet his gaze. He had been woken up today at 4:00 A.M. to freaking swing some oversized toothpick at some rocks, and he was not happy.

After today, Kagami decided, I am going to start a riot.

"I wouldn't do that," Teal said from behind him, and Kagami did his best not to flinch, "They'd stun-gun you to submission."

"I can handle the pain."

"…I'm sure you can."

Was that just sarcasm?

The red-head narrowed his eyes, "Was that just sarcasm?"

The assassin tilted his head, a small, unreadable smile on his lips, "I don't know."

Damn assassins.

The cafeteria was loud and stank of combined sweat and food and Kagami did not like the place at all. Maji Burger after the damned massacre was better than this shithole. But if there was anything he dislike the most here at the prison – which was, actually, everything but there were special mentions of things that made him want to commit arson – it would be that fact that…

"Ah, the Kaijou group took our tables," the assassin said, voice cry and level as usual. Kagami still wasn't comfortable with that, "No tables left."

….That the prison was segregated so much so that it was almost like high school all over again! Kagami wasn't sure if he wanted to shout today or just shove one of the self-absorbed bastards off their table. Last time he did that, though, it was the Rakuzan table and he had gotten the snot beaten from him. Kagami frowned, Repress; That didn't happen.

But anyway, "Perhaps we should just ask?" the assassin said, and Kagami groaned. Why was this guy still stalking him? And why wasn't an assassination attempt been, well, attempted yet?

Not waiting for the red-head's answer, the assassin pointed out to somewhere out of Kagami's peripheral vision, "Well, perhaps we should ask them?"

Kagami turned to look at a table at the far side of the cafeteria, filled with habitants of all black hair 12-lets. They looked…rambunctious. And loud. Kagami wasn't sure if he wanted that sort of company.

Somewhere behind them, someone shouted and several loud scuffles followed next after, "GIVE ME BACK MY FOOD YOU BASTARD!"

Which was then followed by something splatting on to the ground, and whistles and groans and grunts of pain.

Kagami ducked to avoid a plate of stale pancakes, and shrugged, "To the table I guess."

Then, one turned his head so fast it almost looked like the guy made a 360 degree turn with his head, and Kagami squinted at the younger fellow convict that had what looked like a cat shaped mouth. Poor sap.

**x.x.x**

"So you're the infamous Kagami Taiga, huh?" the apparent ringleader, a young man a year or two older than the red-head himself was, named HyuugaJunpei, said, arms crossed with his mouth pressed into a thin, straight line. Kagami sat straight across him, eyes returning the pressing gaze of the group dubbed 'Captain'. If one would squint, tilt his/her head to the side at a specific angle and look hard, one could see the imaginary sparks flying between the two.

Kiyoshi Teppei, mentally dubbed 'Co-Captain' in Kagami's head, laughed cheerily, then clapped his open palms over the backs of the two younger inmates, "Now, now, play nice you guys~"

"Wipe that grin off your face," Kagami said sharply, "Why are you grinning at a place like this?"

"Why not?"

"He has you there, Kagami-san," Kuroko supplied, and Kagami barely managed to hide a flinch. His lips twitched, and the three younger inmates seated to the left of Teppei laughed (in an odd, and slightly disturbing synchronized way), "Yeah Kagami-san."

There was silence for a few minutes before Kagami's ear twitched when the poor midget of a sap with the cat-mouth laughed out nervously, "A-anyway, I don't think we've all introduced ourselves to the both of you," standing up, the young man puffed his chest out and proudly exclaimed, "My name's Koganei Shinji, but you can call me Koga."

"…My name is Mitobe," the quiet giant beside Koga said, voice level, "And I apologize in place of Koga's rash man-handling of the both of you. It is up to you if you wish to leave."

Kagami made a small side-glance to the rest of the room behind him. Somewhere in the background, "Hmph, and I suppose you want me to throw this precious, priceless artifact in some nearby trash bin?"

"That's a pencil you named!" someone replied.

"…Nah," Kagami said, flashing a toothy grin, "I think I'll stay here."

"That's great!" Kitoshi exclaimed, clapping his hand over Kagami's back once more, who winced in pain, "Welcome to Seirin, Kagami and Kuroko!"

The aforementioned teal-haired man blinked twice, and though it was hardly noticeable, both Kagami and Hyuuga noticed the slight widening of his eyes, "…Thank you," he seemed breathless. Hyuuga frowned to himself, "Did you really think we'd forget you?"

The reply he got was a blank, unreadable stare – the kind that almost made the bespectacled man fidget in his seat, "Well…?"

"Haha, come on Hyuuga," Kiyoshi suddenly materialized from behind him, stupid grin on his face as usual, "Interrogation's no way to make a guy feel welcomed!"

"…," Hyuuga sighed, then lifted his lips towards Kuroko in an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Kuroko replied, quietly, voice barely above a whisper. Hyuuga smiled once more, and Kiyoshi's grin mellowed into something similar. Koga stood up, having witnessing the whole scene along with the other Seirin members present that day, and tromped his way to where Kagami and Kuroko sat, "Welcome, welcome! If you both need anything all you need to do is to ask me or any of the Seirin inmates, though we're not all present…"

"…Thanks, I guess," Kagami muttered, honestly confused as to why any sane man would just hand out their help like that to some stranger. For now, Kagami would have to keep his guard up around these people. They seemed nice, yes, no matter how rambunctious they were, but they weren't here because they were innocent.

Kagami couldn't trust anyone here. Not when everyone here had their hands stained.

"You said that not everyone was present," Kuroko spoke up, voice still quiet yet somehow still managing to snag the attention of the rambunctious group.

Koganei hummed while Mitobe seemed to be exchanging telepathically massages to him, "Well, yeah. There's only seven of us present out of the 25 or so members. We usually occupy at least 3 or 4 tables."

"That many? How do you even keep track of them all," Kagami asked Hyuuga, who only blinked in reply. Kagami squinted at him when the bespectacled man said, "…I don't."

"…You don't?"

"I don't," Hyuuga said, nodding towards Koga who started ruffling Kuroko's hair with something of an exasperated smile, "I don't think I'd be able to. That, and I'd go insane if I had to be in charge of these guys."

"I'll hold you to that," Kagami said, staring at Mitobe who seemed silently amused when Koga started laughing at Kuroko's newly found ridiculous bed-hair. Hyuuga sighed, and Kiyoshi turned his smile to Kagami, "Anyway. We'd appreciate it if you and Kuroko could come by again tomorrow. I haven't seen Koga smile like that for a while now…"

"…Maybe," the red-head said after a pause.

**x.x.x**

"You really came by," Hyuuga said, and Kagami scowled, "It was due to the overcrowded tables."

"…I think Kagami-kun should stop lying," Kuroko supplied from beside him, making Hyuuga and some hooded short figure jump half a foot in their seats, "We came here right after we got our lunch."

The red-head growled, "Be quiet!"

"…Huh," the hooded figure seated beside Hyuuga said, mouth curling into an amused smile, "You're right, Hyuuga-kun. They are just like children."

"Excuse me?!" Kagami broke away from his one-sided glaring match with the teal-haired man, swiftly swinging his burning gaze to the hooded figure. The laugh that followed in reply was unsettlingly female, "I'd never have figured that the Red Devil himself was so dramatic," turning to Kuroko, who Kagami noticed was sitting up straighter than usual, the figure smiled, "It's nice to see you again, Kuroko-kun."

Kuroko's lips twitched upwards, barely, "It's nice to see you too, Riko-san."

"Still so formal," Riko laughed, and Kagami's eyes bulged when a hand pulled the hood down to reveal the face of a woman with short-cropped brown hair, "You don't ever change, do you, Kuroko-kun?"

"I suppose not," Kuroko replied, voice soft. Riko smiled, then turned to Kagami, who gulped softly, "So you're Kagami-kun…?"

Her eyes roamed over his figure, making Kagami fidget a bit, "What the hell are you doing?" he demanded. Riko didn't seem to listen though, and her eyes practically sparkled, "Such stats! They're off the charts!"

She continued to gush over him after scaring the daylights out of both Hyuuga and Kagami when she jumped over the table, "Take off your shirt! I'll be able to do a better estimate!"

"NO!" Kagami scrambled away from her. Not at all fazed, Riko jumped down from the table just as Kuroko turned to Kagami and said, "Just get it over with already, Kagami-kun."

"And let that she-witch molest me?!"

"I'm not going to do anything, you pervert!" Riko snapped, "I just want to take down your stats!"

"Stats for what?!"

"Your physical stats," Kiyoshi chirped, materializing from somewhere behind a laughing Koganei, "I don't know if you've ever heard of her before but this is Aida Riko, informant and Den Mother of Seirin. She can take down your physical stats – like your strength, stamina, height, etcetera – just by looking at your chest."

"…_How_ is that possible?" Kagami asked, and Kuroko spoke up once more, "Kagami-kun should just stop asking questions and take off his shirt already."

"Yeah," Riko said, ignoring his earlier outburst, "It's not like you have anything under there that I haven't already seen."

Kagami gawked at her.

Hyuuga sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Koga just threw his head back and laughed at it all.

**x.x.x**

**Omake:**

Seirin's Initiation : Part 1

In a dimly lit room somewhere in the bowels of the AMSP, a table has two hooded occupants seated across from each other, a single light bulb overhead.

"…Kuroko."

"Yes, Kagami-kun?"

"Why are we in dresses?"

"They're called cloaks."

"I still don't see why we're wearing them."

"Shush, Kagami-kun. Do it for the story."

"What story?!"

"I'm not permitted to tell you that."

Kagami scowled at him, ripping off the hood from his head, "Where are we anyway?"

Kuroko blinked, "I don't know."

"Welcome!" a voice thundered from somewhere. Which direction, though, Kagami couldn't figure out because it echoed all throughout the tiny room, "Brethren, both potential and seniors, today we are here because two, yes TWO, new inmates have come and inquired to bind themselves to us using the sacred Blood Pact-"

"Mitobe?"Kagami asked, incredulous at the straight-faced Seirin member, "What the hell…?"

Koga appeared from Mitobe's cloaked figure, "Play along Kagami-kun, please?"

"What the hell _is _this anyway?" Kagami demanded.

"Your initiation ceremony!"Riko chirped, flipping on the light switch. Blinking several times, Kagami gawked when he recognized the room.

"We're in the control room!?"

"Actually, we're in the auditory command room," Kuroko supplied, likewise taking off his hood, "I suppose this is an initiation to be actual members, Riko-san?"

"Sharp on the take as always, Kuroko-kun," Riko spun around to face the control boards, fists on her hips, "Now then-"

"I'm not doing some fucked up Blood Pact," Kagami said, flatly.

Riko blinked, then turned a raised eyebrow at a sweating Mitobe and Koganei, "…I'll deal with you two later," she sighed.

Then, she spun around to face Kagami and Kuroko once more, "Alright, time for the _actual _initiation! All you have to do," Riko grinned just as she thrust the microphone in front of Kagami's face, "Is speak every single thought you've ever had since you came here!"

**Author's Note**:

A short, rather boring chapter, I know. I'm sorry for posting this so late T.T Exam season is in the suffocating school air you see. Also, this is unbeta'ed, so if my readers would ever so kindly point out any mistakes in their reviews, I would appreciate it.

**Next Chapter**: The usual _tack, tack, tack_ of the pick-axes swung against rocks were a bit of a norm with him. Just like the glares and whispers of both hatred and hidden admiration. It was all normal, and quite frankly Kise Ryouta was starting to get sick of it.

Thank you for reading, and have a Good Day :D


End file.
